


The Interviews of Mr Koudelka (Podfic)

by Trashbaphomet



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, wolf 359 big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaphomet/pseuds/Trashbaphomet
Summary: podfic of Leidolette's big bang fic, i 100% cried while recording this i hope y'all like it





	The Interviews of Mr Koudelka (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Interviews of Mr. Koudelka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185266) by [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette). 



> podfic of Leidolette's big bang fic, i 100% cried while recording this i hope y'all like it

[Link to the podfic!](https://soundcloud.com/user-101791112/the-interviews-of-mr-koudelka) (update: the link should work now sorry about that)


End file.
